Drunken Conflict
by Kowaikage
Summary: Neji refuses to go out for drinks with the rest of the team after they sucessfully retrieve Sasuke. However Sasuke isn't pleased that he was recaptured and gives everyone a piece of his mind. NejiSasu
1. Unexpected Guest

"For the last time, NO!" Neji glowered at the crowd at his door.

"Come on Neji, we're all going out for drinks since we got Sasuke back." Naruto whined, trying to coax the hyuuga prodigy out of his apartment. They had managed to successfully return the Uchiha to Kohana and wanted to celebrate it. A nin in a gray coat with dark fur surrounding the hood spoke up, "Yeah, we're even making Sasuke join us. You gotta come." Kiba grinned as the small white dog on his head let out a bark in agreement. Neji's glared deepened. "No I don't. I'm tired and I just want to spend the rest of tonight in bed. You know I don't go out drinking." "But it's a special occasion! We completed a mission." the two chanted. "All missions are alike, the sooner you realize this the sooner you can start acting like adults." The nin with the pup on his head spoke up again "We managed to get Sasuke to come, and you know how pissed off he is since we brought him back." "He's coming because he was forced by you two, and we're supposed to keep an eye on him." Shikamaru piped up from behind, he was standing next to Chouji who was gorging on a bag of chips.

Neji's response to this was simple. He slammed the door. He had no interest in partying when he could get a good rest, wake up hangover-free and train in the morning. Pounding on his door persisted for a good ten minutes until the stubborn nins finally took a hint and left. He washed up and threw on a baggy pair of what he deemed his 'sleeping' pants and nestled into bed content.

His peaceful slumber didn't last long, he woke up to a violent pounding on his door and groaned when he glanced at the clock. 'WTF? It's 4:30 in the morning.' his mind screamed at the thought as it forced itself into a functional mode again. It must be Naruto and the rest to coax him back out, if he didn't want to go when he was dressed, why the hell would he care to go now when he was cozy in his warm bed.

"Naruto, I told you I'm not going out tonight!" he was pissed now, he had to get up. He stomped over to the door, all the grace a hyuuga was famous for was now long forgotten as the nin swung the door open, ready to give the group a piece of his mind. He was cautch a bit off-guard to see the Uchiha staring back at him. "Sasuke? Why are you here?" Neji narrowed his eyes when he saw that he was alone, the others were under orders from the hokage to keep an eye on him at all times. They couldn't do anything right. "Why isn't Naruto and the others watching you?" his eyes wandered over the boy in front of him, who was swaying slightly from side to side and smelled of rum.

"Shut up Hyuuga, I have a few things I wanna say to yew." he slurred some of his speech but his message, in his mind, was perfectly clear. Neji only arched an eyebrow to this. "I had to walk allll this way to give yew a piece of my mind." the shorter nin held a bottle of expensive rum in one hand and brought it up to his lips to take a swig. Neji rolled his eyes and scanned the area, Naruto and his drunken pose were nowhere to be found. 'They had better at least be looking for the brat.' he thought now angered that he was left with babysitting. He sighed, "Why are you here Uchiha?" he rested his head against the doorframe and pushed some hair behind his ears. "I had to come here, cuz I wanted to say this: I hate you!" "Don't I feel special? Tell me, am I the only one lucky enough for you to hate?" Neji smirked at the intoxicated escapee before him, what did he care what Sasuke thought? As long as he kept him in sight maybe the others would find him. "Nooooooooo." the smaller boy drawled out, "I told Naruto first, the stupid dobe. Then I told Kiba and his stupid little dog. Damn thing bit my hand. Then Shikamaru, he didn't care and…and that fat one, I don't remember his name. I was trying to tell everyone off who, ya know, brought me back here. When I figured out you weren't there, I had to walk all the way out here to find you." Sasuke stuck his finger out and shoved it against Neji's chest in a lousy attempt to push him. Instead it had the opposite effect and the boy stumbled forward into Neji's chest.

The hyuuga sighed again, he was growing irritated at his company and to the growing realization the Naruto wasn't coming for the boy. "So, the others should be searching high and low for you by now?" the hyuuga pushed his guest back onto his feet without any sympathy. The sharingan user let out a hearty laugh "Yeah right Hyuuga, they were drunk off their asses before I was, they probably don't even remember me yelling at them let alone me storming out of the bar." Sasuke staggered back and forth in an attempt to retain his balance while he laughed. "Great." the hyuuga said sarcastically. The others were still drunk, most likely they wouldn't notice Sasuke's disappearance till morning. Meaning the hyuuga prodigy was now stuck with the Uchina prodigy until those goofs came by to find him. They'd most likely drop by in the morning and beg him to use his Byuken to find their missing nin and that's when he could hand over the hungover boy.

During the conversation Neji hadn't realized how cold it was at 4:30 in the morning, which reminded him of how little he was wearing. He shivered at the cool air, if he had to take care of the boy, he would at least do it in a comfortable setting. He opened the door wider, indicating to Sasuke that he was welcome to enter. Well, welcome may have been bit of an overstatement, he was merely cold. Sasuke however just stood there, he hadn't sobered up enough yet to notice the hint and pressed his bottle to his mouth for another drink. The taller boy groaned, if he was going to get the nin into his house he'd have to remove the liquor so he could come to his senses a bit. "Give me that." he grabbed the bottle right out of the other's mouth, cause the Uchiha to cough and spill some of it's contents all over his shirt. "God, you're like a child you know that? I hope I don't have to change your pants by the end of the night." he spoke as if he was worried there could lie truth in his statement and retreated into his room where it was warm.

He scanned the label of the bottle, this was expensive, which meant it was the good stuff and Sasuke just wouldn't leave it in his care. Which was a good reason too, because the hyuuga had already lifted the bottle to his own lips and gave the rum a small sample. As he did this he heard Sasuke enter the room demanding for his booze back. "Close the door behind you Uchiha, you're letting the cold air in." he asked nicely enough, which was doubtlessly why Sasuke had listened. Neji was pleased to see that the boy was at least abstemious enough to do a simple task.

After he did so he turned to the other boy in the apartment "Now give me my booze back." he held out his hand only to have it slapped away. "I think you've had enough." he smirked and moved away taking another drink. "If I didn't listen to the bartender, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" he slurred and reached for his rum again only to have Neji's hand against his forehead, pushing him back in a child-like manner. "Well for starters, I'm not drunk and could kick your ass if I wanted to, two, you can barely keep your balance and three if you don't listen I'll use the bottle to crack open you skull like a ripe watermelon." He chuckled at the smaller boy's pathetic attempts to snatch at the bottle and took another sip just to piss him off more. He savoured the taste for a few moments before swallowing. He decided it would be best to get rid of the bottle before he really did drink it all. He had to be clear-headed if he had to watch over the Uchiha tonight and alcohol wouldn't be the solution. He was already tired enough from being woken up early. He looked back down and the struggling boy, he would just have to deal with no drinking tonight. "I'm putting it away. You can have it back tomorrow." he shoved the nin in his grasp into the couch and locked the drink up in a liquor cabinet he owned.

It didn't even have much liquor in it, but it was built-in to the place when Neji bought the apartment, he was now grateful to have it. Sasuke huffed on the couch "I'm not leaving until I get that back Hyuuga." "Good, because until the others come, you're not leaving at all. I'm taking responsibility for you now." the taller nin quickly regretted saying those words, he wasn't sure why, but he felt the boy moping on the couch would now try to make this night a living hell for him. "Is that so?" The other spoke up, a sly half-drunken grin slipping onto his features. Neji inwardly sighed, his assumption had been correct, they always were.


	2. An equation for DOOM!

**Kowaikage:** Hiya folks, I forgot to put the disclaimer up, although I'm sure you all know I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, well, there would be a lot more yaoi. Don't get me wrong, the kiss at the beginning of the series was HAAAAWT, but I'd be add a little more something something if you know what I mean. Winkwinknudgenudge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto….yet….shifty eyes

I'd also like to thank my reviewers, well my reviewer…  
**Jasmine Starlight- **Thank you for the review! I'm new so I get uber-excited when someone comments . And since you want more, ask and ye shall receive.

The Sharingan user stretched over the sofa and glared up at Neji who in return folded his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Sasuke remarked and flung his hand up to strike a pose, causing the boy to fall off the couch. The taller nin shook his head and lifted him to his feet "How long is it going to take you to sober up?" he felt the shorter boy tug away firmly "I am sobered up, I slipped." he wiped his face "I'm just tired now, is all." Neji smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, if he could get the boy to sleep then it would make his job a whole lot easier. "Would you like to sleep?" the other shook his head but still yawned. "I still hafta make you're night a living hell." he said with a lazy smirk. "Can't you make my morning a living hell instead?" Neji yawned too, it was contagious. The older nin sighed when Sasuke shook his head, refusing to sleep and decided it would be best to brew some coffee.

The hyuuga made his was over to the kitchen and began searching for a coffee filter. "What are you doing?" came the other's voice directly behind him. Neji didn't even hear Sasuke moved from the living room, the sound had startled him as he jumped up and banged his head on the cupboard. "Ow!" he groaned and rubbed his head. "Coffee." he answered the Uchiha's question and threw the filter down on the counter. "Oh. Why?" another question. Neji closed his eyes to calm himself, he was growing very irritable with no sleep. When he relaxed he reopened his eyes and poured the mix, "Because I'm tired Sasuke, and since you won't sleep, I don't have much of a choice now do I?" there was an edge in his voice that suggested to Sasuke to not ask anymore questions.

The Uchiha listened and didn't make a peep until a warm mug of black liquid was pressed in his hands. He simply stared down at it. Neji took a drink of his and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?" "Nothin'" Sasuke mumbled and flopped back onto the sofa. Neji took a seat beside him and continued sipping his mug, he leaned his head back against the cushions and let his body relax. Despite the caffeine in the drink, he still felt drowsy. He decided to close his eyes until the black liquid took it's effect and perked him up. Neji had only dozed off for a couple of minutes and awoke with a start. Coffee kicked in. The leaf nin smiled, coffee had never failed him yet, he glanced over to see if it had the same effect on his guest.

Neji smirked when he saw the Uchiha had nodded off on the couch, relieved the boy didn't put up much fuss after all. He stood up, placing his cup on the small table in front of him and paused when he heard a dripping sound. The hyuuga's eyes scanned over Sasuke's sleeping form once more and noticed his hand was bent over the edge of the couch. The mug was still clenched tightly in the Uchiha's slumber and tilted while it's contents slowly poured out onto the Hyuuga's expensive lavender carpet. "Sasuke!" he yelled, snapping the boy out of his dreams. The younger nin looked up at the looming figured dazed and confused. "Your cup!" the other pointed accusingly. Sasuke looked at his hand and tilted the upright. "Oops." he murmured and yawned. "Oops? You've ruined my carpet!" Sasuke glanced up at his host, ruining his expensive stuff really set him off, he smirked. "Yeah. Oops, you know, when you do something wrong you say it? Here I'll show you again." he stretched his arm out and poured the remaining coffee onto the carpet in a spiral motion, when he finished he stared back up. "Oops."

Okay, Neji was officially pissed now, the hyuuga was practically fuming. "Clean. It. Up." the older nin hissed. The Uchiha shook his head. "No, I'm the guest, you clean it up, it's your home." Neji grinded his teeth "Guest? You're a prisoner, don't forget your place here!" "Why would you give a prisoner coffee?" "Argh! Just go into a room that you can't mess." Sasuke glared as the hyuuga spoke and left to another room. Neji was now staring at the mark on the floor, he had no idea what to use to get that out. Cream soda? No that was for red wine, but he once heard that it also worked for mustard. Coffee wasn't mustard. What if he poured mustard and red wine on it then used cream soda? Would that just make a bigger mess? He shook his head, he didn't know how to remove this. All he could do was watch his beautiful carpet soak up the darkness and pray the when he visited Hinata tomorrow she could suggest something.

He grabbed a towel and soaked up as much as he could before deciding it was a lost cause. He threw the towel in the hamper and decided it was time to find the trouble-maker. "Sasuke! Where are you?" he searched around the apartment. He noticed the front door was still locked which meant Sasuke was still around somewhere. He paused at his room and saw a lump on his bed. 'He must have fallen asleep again.' he breathed a sigh of relief and approached his bed. It should be smooth sailing from here on out. He placed a hand on lump and was surprised to find it sink right in. "What the-?" Neji pulled the sheets away to discover he had been fooled by pillows. Crash Neji ran out of the room and back down to the living room. There he discovered Sasuke trying to break into his liquor cabinet. He had shook the box so hard that the cupboard above it opened up and it's contents spilled out. Sadly those contents were all very breakable and china rained down and shattered around the Uchiha who was still fumbling with the lock.

If you thought Neji was mad before he was furious now. He stepped around the broken glass and grabbed Sasuke by the hair, yanking the younger nin right off his feet. Rip The Uchiha's sleeve was caught in the lock and tore half his shirt off, the other half simply fell to the floor. "That's it Uchiha." The hyuuga growled at the other in his grip who struggled wildly. He was going to have to restrain the nin before he did anymore damage to his house. He didn't expect Sasuke to fight back however. The Uchina glowered at the fact Neji was a good head taller then him and held him high enough off the ground so his feet weren't planted on it. Not to mention his head was now killing him due to the after-affects of the alcohol and Neji's fingers pulling his hair. Sasuke moved his arm back and took a swing, Neji had seen it coming just it time and dodged. Unfortunately, the weight the Uchiha added to the motion had thrown the other off-balance sending the two prodigies spiralling to the floor. Neji landed first and Sasuke fell right on top of him and moved in quickly to pin. The Uchiha knew that if he didn't restrain the other first things wouldn't work out in his favour too much.

Neji struggled fiercely and managed to break the weak hold Sasuke tired to get on him, they rolled across the floor, each one trying to best the other and put down a successful pin. However they each had a second enemy in on the fight they didn't notice at first. It's name was friction. As the two shirtless boys scuffled on the ground Neji noticed his pants were growing tighter, now since he was a genius he took a moment to think about the factors involved. Comfy loose pants + Aggressive touchy-feely struggle + Hot boy on top of you DOOM!

The hyuuga tried to think of dead bunnies or anything that could possibly cease his growing erection but nothing worked, all he could do was hope it went unnoticed. He was almost pinned to the floor when Sasuke paused and his eyes widened as he looked down at Neji. The hyuuga swallowed, Sasuke did notice it, but really who wouldn't noticed a bulge that big sticking into your abdomen? The hyuuga's cheeks burned red as did the shorter nin's, that was when Neji felt something pressing firmly into his thigh. That was when both boy's figured out they each had one. A strong tension could suddenly be sensed throughout the room as the two tried to avoid eye contact, neither wanting to admit what their body was saying. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "So..you too huh?" "It was the friction. Don't think anything of it." Neji concluded as the boy on him nodded vigorously to the excuse.

Neji stared up at the nin over him, he had always secretly admired the boys beauty from afar while the girls all made their attraction obvious. However Neji figured it was just a crush, a crush that happened to last almost a year, but a crush none-the-less. Another fact that he refused to admit to even himself was, the reason he never made a move was because he never knew where Sasuke's feelings lied. That and the kid was a complete asshole to those around him. It kinda reminded reminded Neji of himself.

Sasuke continued to clutch onto the Hyuuga's arms, such as he did when he was trying to hold the other back. He could feel the older nin's muscles tense and untense. He looked so tasty lying on the floor with his hair sprawled, Sasuke wished he drank more, that way if he tried to do anything he could blame it on the alcohol. Sasuke licked his lips now curious what the hyuuga's own would taste like. Sasuke knew he wasn't bold enough to just lean over and kiss another guy…not without knowing he liked him back first.  
The Uchiha decided he'd have to test this first. He completely forgot about the brawl they had just moments ago. He made it look like his was going to get off the other and pretended to slip, lightly grinding against the other's boner. Neji's eyes closed tightly and he moaned, he tried to stop it, but they're were just too many factors against him, and they were all sexy ones. Sasuke smiled to himself satisfied in knowing that the other did like boys. "You…did that on purpose." the older nin underneath him accused. The Uchiha's heart began to beat faster, had he been found out already? "N-no I didn't!" he tried to defend himself. The long haired nin shook his head "Yes you did, there's nothing here to slip on and you have excellent balance. You were flirting." Neji couldn't help it, he was eating this up. But he was loving the message it sent. His crush was interested. Not only that but he was just called on for trying to flirt. Neji smirked as the shorter nin's face grew red with embarrassment, he had no idea what to say to the hyuuga's accusation. Neji thought to himself quickly, he was interested in the boy, should he go ahead and kiss him? His attention was brought back onto the boy above him who leaned closer. Sasuke figured if he was caught he might as well go all out. He breathed huskily into Neji's ear. "What if I was Hyuuga?" Neji decided this was the best opening he'd have all night and went for it. He tugged his arms out of Sasuke's grip and ran them over his bare biceps and shoulders. "I have no objections."

The boy above him was stunned to say the least, although he wouldn't let it show. The hyuuga was flirting with him. A boy. And he was damn good at it. Sasuke leaned into the touch and began to rock back and forth slowly. He needed release and he needed it soon. Neji chuckled, this was much better then fighting he concluded. He slid one hand into the nin's short locks while the other snaked it's way down to Sasuke's hip, aiding in the rocking motion. The younger nin was shocked that the hyuuga was so forward when his head was forced down to collide with Neji's in a steamy kiss. The Uchiha rocked harder as the kiss became more passionate. Neji's tongue forced it's way through and ravished every area, earning a satisfied moan from his guest. The leaf nin's eye's rolled back went he felt a hot mouth on his neck, travelling across his shoulders and rested on the mark Orochimaru had given him. It usually stung when touched but when he felt a wet tongue flick across it arousal coursed through his body. Neji nipped at the mark before trailing wet kisses up his chin. Sasuke leaned his head up and let out a purr, everywhere Neji seemed to touch was set on fire.

"You've done this before Neji?" he cut the formalities, he figured they were unnecessary since he was halfway to riding the boy. The other nodded with a chuckle "Of course, haven't you?" Sasuke blushed at this "Not…exactly." Neji bit back a laugh, so the Uchiha was still a virgin? He noted that the nin over him seemed to lose the confidence he had seconds ago and fumbled went he wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga. This caused Neji to take a second look at the situation. One, he could push away since the other was nervous and they could try to forget this ever happened. Or two, he could carry the gorgeous nin to his bedroom and they could both leave five pounds lighter in the morning. He looked up at Sasuke who blushed back, then down to their erections, then back up to Sasuke again. Two was his new favourite number. He wrapped his arms around the clumsy Uchiha and lifted him right off his feet. "W-what are you doing?" the boy in his arms stammered. Neji didn't answer until he got to his room and threw the boy onto the bed. "I'm going to show you what your missing Uchiha. Any objections?" he said as he climbed over the other like a cat stalking it's prey. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head. "None what-so-ever."


	3. Spending the night

Neji grinned to himself, that was all he needed to hear. The Uchiha stared up at him with that damn sexy trademark smirk plastered across his face. The Hyuuga thought to himself how he should go about taking the boy underneath him. He obviously had no previous experience in bed with someone, but it's pretty straight-forward right? Afterall Neji figured out what he had to do when it was his first time. The taller nin must have been lost in thought for a moment because the other boy became impatient and decided he would start.

Sasuke sat up and ran his fingers through the hyuuga's hair, causing Neji to close his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling of smooth hands on his head. The Uchiha continued winding the others hair in his hands until he had a nice firm grip. He yanked down without any sympathy, colliding their lips together in a dominating kiss. The hyuuga was caught off-guard and found himself effectively pinned. Sasuke was already sending wet kisses down Neji's neck, down Neji's chest, down Neji's stomach…shit what was the older nin worried about again? That Sasuke wouldn't know what to do? The Hyuuga let out a gasp when a strong hand wrapped around his member, the fabric of his loose pants tightening around it. Nope, Sasuke seemed to have a good grip on things, both figuratively and literally.

Neji let out another small gasp when he felt the younger boy tug on his pants. The hyuuga arched his back up allow the removal of the unwanted clothing. The taller nin sat up and looked down at Sasuke who was currently staring at Neji's crotch. The hyuuga smirked and eased his fingers into the Uchiha's hair, gently urging him closer. Clear lavander eyes rolled back as he felt the others tongue on him. Sliding in an agonizingly slow pace up his length, pausing at the tip and licking off the precum forming there. This kid was supposed to be a virgin? Sasuke gazed up with half-lidded eyes as his tongue retracted back into his mouth, moaning as if he approved of the taste. Then the boy ran his finger teasingly down his erection again before looking up and winking. Neji let a whimper escape his lips, which shocked even him. He _never _whimpered and without even trying the dark haired nin between his legs did it with a simple wink. He could have came right then and there but managed to restrain himself. He didn't want to frighten Sasuke with the early display of fireworks that could take his eye out.

Instead he found himself slowly thrusting into the others mouth, panting louder and louder whenever the other lips pressed against his balls. He felt himself growing closer and closer to release that it pained him to pull away from the other's masterful tongue and lips.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke asked slightly confused, sitting up. Neji repositioned himself behind the other's back.

"It's not all about me you know."

He whispered huskily into the other's ear. The Uchiha blushed, he had been so focused on Neji he forgot about his own needs. The hyuuga pressed himself against the other's back and slide his hands around Sasuke's belly. He could feel Sasuke's breath quicken in anticipation as his fingers traveled lower. Slowly feeling his way to the zipper on the boy's shorts and removing them quickly. Sasuke shivered with pleasure when a hand slid over his cock and began to pump back and forth. The smaller boy bent over and gripped the sheets tightly, he could feel the others lips kissing up his back. Soon he felt teeth nip at his earlobe and a long tug, making his grip on the sheets tighten until his knuckles were white. The Uchiha let out a puzzled gasp when a finger slid into his enterance.

"N-neji, what are y-"

"Shh" the other whispered softly "I'll be gentle. You'll like it."

Sasuke nodded, not quite sure if he should believe the nin on top off him. The digit glided in then out then back in again with an index finger accompanying the first. The smaller boy whimpered but waited patiently hoping to adjust to the new sensation. After a while the Uchiha found himself enjoying the feeling and panting as he went with the motion.

Neji smirked and removed his fingers, gaining a whine from the boy crouched in front of him.

Sasuke growled when he felt the bed shift as Neji left it. Where the hell was he going at a time like this? He heard the other rummage around his nightstand and the crawl back behind the Uchiha.

"What were you doing?" the shorter haired boy turned his head.

"Just figured I'd get something to make things a little easier on you."

Neji purred and pushed the boy onto his back then proceeded to prop the Uchiha's legs over his shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Just do it already!"

The younger nin was already panting, everything Neji was doing to him was new but it hurt so good he didn't want any interruptions. Neji chuckled to himself, the Uchiha would dive head first into anything if he was too caught up in the moment. Probably the reason he left to join Orochimaru so impulsively. The hyuuga decided it would be rude to make the other wait, so he quickly squeezed out some lube he had got up for and slowly eased his way into the other. Sasuke let out a loud moan and arched his back, he wasn't expecting sex to be this fun. Sure he figured it would, but never put much thought into it, with training and revenge and being an ass, where was the time?

The Uchiha prodigy winced as the other inside him took his time, it was painful at first but as soon as he adjusted to the new sensation he found himself wanting more.

Sasuke let go of the sheets and held onto the hyuuga as he thrust faster and deeper into the younger nin, who let out a cry as he came and so did his partner. Neji removed himself from the boy under him and collapsed beside him, both were fully exhausted. Not just from the sex but the lack of sleep also added to their drowsiness.

The Uchiha laid on the bed still trying to regain his breath when he felt the taller nin lay next to him and kiss up his neck. Sasuke purred and tilted his head to kiss the other before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful much-needed slumber. Neji smiled down at the steady rise and fall of the shorter nins chest before settling next to him.

The next day Neji woke up late hugging a pillow. He cocked an eyebrow and scanned the bed. No Sasuke. The hyuuga's mind instantly raced, had Sasuke slipped out without him even noticing? Clearly he did, which pissed Neji off more. He knew he was better then that. How could that boy even walk? Neji figured he would need crutches to get out of the bed in the morning.

He dressed and ran to the living room, the broken glass and coffee stain was still there. Bastard could have a least cleaned up his mess. Nothing else seemed out of order though, even the liquor cabinet wasn't further tampered with. Neji left the apartment in a hurry, the first thing he was going to do was find the hung-over gang and scold them for losing the boy in the first place. Afterall no one saw Sasuke stay at his place, no one needed to know he too had lost the boy.

Neji knocked on Naruto's door and entered when no one answered. He rolled his lavender eyes at what he saw. Naruto was lying on the couch with an ice-bag on his head and mumbling that he'd never drink again. Kiba was in the bathroom throwing up in a toilet Neji wouldn't even piss in, even Akamaru looked sick. Shikamaru was dragging a passed out Chouji to a bed.

"Shikamaru, where's Sasuke?"

The hyuuga glowered at the nara boy who gave up dragging his friend.

"He's sleeping in the room over there."

The other pointed to a door catching the hyuuga off-guard. 'He came back? I thought for sure he would have made another run for it.' He pondered and entered the room, sure enough the Uchiha was laying in bed. The taller boy paused in the doorway, he really wasn't expecting to see someone in the bed, he hesitiated whether or not to enter the room now. Sasuke stirred and sat up, sensing a new presence in the room

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

The hyuuga tilted his head.

"Should I not be here? If you remember I was last responsible for you-"

"So you went looking for me?"

His voice sounded amused.

"Of course, you have to be brought to the Hokage today for your punishment."

Neji's voice was devoid of any compassion.

"Oh. Right." Sasuke muttered and laid back down.

Neji closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

"Why didn't you run?"

The Uchiha didn't look up, instead he just shrugged. "They'd just find me again."

"Is that the only reason?" Neji quirked an eyebrow.

There was a long pause.

"My ass hurts."

The hyuuga chuckled a bit at this and took a seat next to the bed.

"I thought it would, I was surprised you made it here."

Sasuke blushed and opened his mouth to say something when Shikamaru entered.

"It's time to go see Tsunade."

The Uchiha frowned and nodded while the nara boy lifted an icepack to his temple, trying to calm his raging hangover. Shikamaru glanced over to Neji.

"Naruto wanted me to tell you that he'd be nice and not say anything to the Hokage about you not accompanying us to the bar when it was our job to stay together until Sasuke was presented to her."

"What?"

The hyuuga hissed, fists clenching instinctively. If it hadn't been for him the Uchiha could have been halfway to Orochimaru while the others were drunk off their asses.

"Ow, not so loud." The other winced and stepped away.

"I was just telling you what he said."

Neji bit his tongue to keep from spilling what had happened last night, it would only cause more problems. Especially for Sasuke, who look relieved to see that Neji remained silent. Shikamaru said something about everything being troublesome and left the room.

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered and Neji sighed.

"Don't mention it, would've caused more problems anyway. Come on, time to face the music."

He motioned for Sasuke to stand, he had to admire the boys courage. He had the chance to run and didn't take it, if Tsunade knew this perhaps she would go easy on him. Neji shook his head quietly, neither of them would come clean about the events of last night and that was that. Lavender eyes met dark ones as Neji helped Sasuke out of bed.

"I'm going to pass off any discomfort on a hangover."

He mumbled sorely and stood up earning a small chuckle from the hyuuga.

"Come on, let's go."

Sasuke swallowed nervously and slowly followed behind Neji, he was not looking forward to his punishment.

**Kowaikage-** Hi guys! Sorry this chapter was so freaking late, I just couldn't decide what to do with it. But I got tired of just leaving it to rot on my computer and decided there's no harm in posting it. Please keep in mind that this was my first lemony anything ever! I still feel dirty…

And a thanks to my reviewers…

**Midnight-sunset-** Heehee I love NejiSasu too, just something sexy about the two ninjas rolling around on top of each other…mmm…./shivers at the Michael Jackson and Orochimaru images you put in my head/ whoa…they are alright….my poor mind….

**Uke-** Okay, okay I'm updating, lol.

**Tatiana Hime-** Yes yes, usually I hate math being the arts student I am, but this case is an exception!

**Chesiere Cat-** Thanks for the linebreak tip, another reviewer showed me how to do it so I think this chapter should be easier to read.

**Ho-sama-** /giggles/ They are sexy…

**HikAri Aki-** lol, thank you very much! 

**Yoko-san-** Heehee I'm super-happy you like it since you don't normally read NejiSasu pairings.


	4. New Roommate

The older nin helped the runaway to his feet and helped him to the door. "You okay to walk?"

The other forced out a cocky laugh. "I can do anything."

The other just shook his head, even in the worst of situations the Uchiha's pride was as strong as Neji's.

The rescue team as well as their captive arrived in Tsunade's office, piling in one at a time. "Oi! Old lady, we brought Sasuke back."

Naruto grinned and hollered at the women behind the desk. The blonde glared from her desk at the boy and rubbed her temple.

"I can see."

Her eyes focused on Sasuke who in return stared back impassively. Tsunade shook her head at the prodigy, she wasn't sure what to do with him. He had betrayed all of Kohana and yet he just stood there staring at her like it was an inconvenience that he had to be here.

"Well, for starters you are to be put under constant supervision. That's a no-brainer. Second you will complete 4 hours of community service everyday until I say you can stop. Thirdly, um thirdly…" she pursed her lips in though, she was just making stuff up now.

Just trying to make things hard on the prodigy so she could pound a lesson into the sharagin-user.

Sasuke sighed "Thirdly?" he added in a bored tone, hoping to speed things up a bit.

The blonde women's face darkened over and leered. "There will be no second chances here Sasuke. Don't mess this up."

Sasuke tensed up as the words reached his ears, the message was clear that his life was on the line. The Uchiha shrugged and tried to look like it didn't bother him, an attempt which he almost pulled off until Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke, is that my shirt?"

The rookie paused and glanced back at his teammate. He had borrowed one of Naruto's shirts since his was torn and still at Neji's.

"Yeah, I lost mine…last night at the bar."

"Well I want it back when you're done and don't borrow any of my stuff again."

"If your gonna whine about it I'll just give it back now." He began to lift his shirt over his head when Neji cut in.

"Naruto, just let him keep the shirt until he gets a new one, we don't need him walking around half-naked in this weather."

It was borderline winter in Kohana, where the trees had loss all their colorful leaves but the first snowfall had yet to come. Sasuke unruffled his shirt and quirked an eyebrow at the Hyuuga, who in return gave him a strange nod. Suddenly Sasuke became aware of all the scratches he had on his back from last night and was grateful he was stopped before he modeled them off to the crowd. That would spring a fountain of uncomfortable questions.

"So when's the guy gonna get here to watch Sasuke?" Kiba piped up to break the silence.

"He's already in this room, any volunteers?" The blonde smirked at the crowd of boys in front of her who all shifted uncomfortably and stared at Naruto in unison.

"What? Oh no…no no no no no." Naruto folded his arms.

"Find someone else, cause there's no way."

Shikamaru smirked "How about we vote Naruto, that way it's fair?"

"Well, yeah I like the sounds of that." The fox-child grinned and scruffed at his hair.

"Good, I vote for Naruto to watch over Sasuke. All who agree raise your hand." Shikamaru raised his while he spoke and Kiba, chouji and Neji raised theirs as well.

Naruto glared at the boy who tricked him. "No way Shika! That's not fair."

"But you just said it was, unless you know someone here who will willingly take him it looks like you have a new roommate."

Naruto looked at Kiba who immediately shook his head then to Chouji who buried his face into a bag of chips. Then his eyes landed on Neji, who just gave him a know-it-all smirk in return and shook his head.

Naruto grinned, he could use Neji. "Neji will take him." The blonde boy pointed at the hyuuga and grinned.

"What!" the taller nin yelled back.

Naruto ran up and wrapped an arm around Neji. "I said Neji will take him, isn't that right?"

Neji glared daggers at the boy clinging to him. "And why do you think that Naruto?"

"Because, if you don't, it would be very uncooperative of you. You know, cooperate? When everybody is supposed to do something together, they stick together and not stay home?"

The hyuuga knew exactly where the loudmouth was going with this, he would pawn Sasuke off on Neji in return for not squealing on him about staying home. Neji clenched his teeth and whispered,

"I'll get you back for this Naruto, mark my words."

Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up to Tsunade. "Neji just said he'd take him."

The healer raised a skeptical eyebrow to the scowling figure the blonde was clinging too, "Is this true?"

Neji let out an exasperated sigh, things were undoubtedly going to be awkward between the rookies. "Yes."

He responded curtly and sent a quick glance at the Uchiha's direction. The youth's attention seemed to be focused on the floor in a lame attempt to hide the pink in his cheeks.

Tsunade threw on a cheery expression and waved the boys towards the door, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba exited. "Well that settles that, Neji and Sasuke I expect you to be here at noon tomorrow."

Her smile morphed into a cat-like grin. "There you will begin your services to Kohana, Sasuke."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and shrugged while inside he was cursing the woman in front of him. Neji left the office with his guest following behind when he spotted the rest of the gang waiting outside.

Kiba grinned "That's what you get for not sticking with the group to the end."

Chouji smirked, "If he had come, Sasuke would have been stuck with Naruto right now."

Naruto shuddered and laughed "Well, looks like I finally out-smarted the great Hyuuga Neji."

The former rookie sent them all a nasty glare, his cool white eyes finally came upon Naruto, which he slowly approach. Each step adding to the dramatic effect as the fox-child back against a wall.

"I'll have my revenge Uzumaki, remember that." He hissed abruptly before motioning for Sasuke to follow him outside.

As soon he was gone Naruto grinned, he knew Neji wouldn't do anything too harsh and if he could get the hyuuga to participate in a few practical jokes, he welcomed the competition.

Neji strolled out into the cold outdoors and paused as Sasuke slowly caught up. "Still sore?"

The hyuuga mumbled softly and received a nod from the dark-haired boy. They didn't speak again until Neji opened the door to his apartment and motions for Sasuke to enter before him. The quiet boy strode past and Neji entered afterwards, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stood silently in the center of the living room, one arm clinging lightly to the other in an uncertain pose. Neji cleared his throat and approached his new roommate with poise.

"I don't have a spare room…"

He wasn't sure where he was trying to go with the statement, but he was hoping he could work with whatever conversation the prodigy would grant him.

"Oh." Was all the other said.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and began rubbing his arm lightly. The Uchiha wanted the other to just come out and say it, was he sleeping on the couch or not? After their encounter from last night the raven-haired boy had no idea how to act. Not only was he standing next to the man who he lost his virginity too in a one night stand, he was now rooming with him. The worst part was he wanted it to happen again…and again and again with the hyuuga, although he never would to admit it.

He looked up in time to see the other frown and walk past him towards the kitchen. "You hungry?" Neji asked as he searched for something the two could eat.

"A little." He answered back quietly.

Neji sighed, he might as well get all the uncomfortable parts over with now and save him the trouble from later. He snatched a pizza box from the freezer and preset the over.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" he saw Sasuke hesitate.

"In a bed preferably."

"That can be done."

It was that simple, he would sleep in Neji's bed, the hyuuga didn't mind, it was oddly comfortable having a new warmth pressed against him for a night. He threw the pizza in the oven and walked over to the living room.

"You can sit down if you like." He spoke taking a seat of his own.

"There's only one bed, isn't there?" Sasuke sat down into the plush couch cushions and sunk in a little.

"Yes, you don't mind do you? Either of us could take the couch if you're uncomfortable."

"No, that's fine." The other said, suppressing the grin and feeling relieved that the hyuuga didn't make this an awkward case out of this. With less tension in the room now the two were actually able to have a conversation while they ate pizza. Sasuke even went as far as cracking a joke about the brunette's stained carpet. Neji cursed and reminded himself that he would have to talk to Hinata tomorrow if he didn't forget again. It was then he remembered the broken glass still on the floor by the liquor cabinet and stood up.

He snatched a bag and began cleaning it up. Sasuke, feeling more comfortable, turned around on the sofa and watched the hyuuga clean up. He smirked as the boy tucked his hair behind his ears continuously since it kept falling in his face. Sasuke jumped off the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed." He said as Neji threw the glass out and nodded.

Sasuke removed the shirt he borrowed and his shorts before crawling in and curling up in the warm bed. He heard Neji enter and sigh shortly after and he listened to the sound of clothes hitting the floor. He felt the covers lift up and the bed shift as more weight was added. It was a large bed so the two had plenty of room to themselves. Sasuke frowned, he wanted it to be like the night before, with is head resting on Neji's chest and arms winding around his waist gently. He peeked from underneath the covers and saw Neji's were closed.

"Neji…you awake?" he whispered.

The other scrunched his nose. "I am now, what is it?" he spoke without opening his eyes.

"Um, nothing. Nevermind." Sasuke turned around and curled into the covers more.

Neji frowned and opened his eyes to see Sasuke's back. He shifted closer and boldly reached an arm under the covers, snaking around the boy's belly. In one swift motion he pulled the younger nin's body against his own.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Sasuke smiled and turned back to face Neji. "Maybe…a little. It felt weird not being close to you after last night."

He cheeks darkened red and fingered small circles on the hyuuga's chest. Neji was surprised at boy in his arms that just admitted that and let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"I think…I understand." Neji leaned forward and began running his fingers through the other's hair. The Uchiha curled up against the other.

"Who else?"

"Hm?"

"You said last night that you've done this before…who else?"

"Sasuke, That's not important."

"Do I know them?"

"…"

"So I do…" Sasuke tilted his head back in thought, running through a mental list in his head of Neji's potential bedmates. "Kiba?"

"No."

"Shikamaru?"

"No."

"Shino?"

"No."

"Gaara?"

"No."

"Guy or girl?"

Neji sighed. "It was a guy, k? Can we leave it at that? I don't try to guess who you slept with."

"That's because you were my first."

Oh yeah, Neji forgot about that. Come to think of it, the Hyuuga was curious about his ex-partners old relationships as well so he really couldn't blame Sasuke. But under this circumstance, Neji figured it probably would be best to not mention his previous partner.

Especially since said person was Naruto.

**Kowaikage-** Hi guys, sorry it's taking so long for me to update, I'm working on a sequel to my other story and I'm also doing a request fic for Chinese Fairy, so please have patience with me /begs/ Thankies!

**OnEcRaZygal-** Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy I'm still getting some after I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to update again as soon as I can.

**Blisblop-** I'm glad you liked the pairing, it's one of my favs.

**Jasmine Starlight-** lol, I love Neji/Sasu smut too. /drools/

**Yuki-chan2-** I'm so happy you like it, hope you find the punishment reasonable, lol.

**-** lol, that's right, I'm thanking the person who didn't leave a name ; thanks for the review.


	5. Angel without wings

Sasuke paused for a moment, trying to think up another name. He didn't want to ask if Neji slept with Uzumaki, what were the chances? Jealousy began to tug at the Uchiha and decided he would ask, just to clear any doubt.

"Naru-"

"Lee! It was Lee, okay?" Neji cut in quickly before Sasuke had a chance to finish. He knew Sasuke would unmistakably freak out if he had learned Neji had relations with the blonde. So he did the only think he could think of, lie. All he had to do know was visit Lee in the morning, after he talked to Hinata about the removal of stains, and clear his story with the boy in case Sasuke brought it into question.

"Lee? You slept with Lee?" Sasuke gawked at Neji before falling off the bed laughing. "Hahaha! Oh my god, are you serious? Him?"

Neji sighed and watched his new roommate roll around on the floor, at one point Sasuke fell into a small fit of giggles, where he had the uncontrollable urge to kick his feet in the air. In the back of the Hyuuga's head, he felt a small tinge of guilt poke at him for lying.

**Flashback-**

Hinata sat next to Neji holding a small bottle, she smiled and looked up to her cousin.

"Neji, lying to someone at the beginning of a relationship is almost dooming it. You should always be honest with your partner."

**-End Flashback**

Neji sat up in his bed, the moral of the flashback guilt him even more. He remembered when he was young, he was told a story by his father. When a memory bubbled to the surface of one's mind that held a lesson the person should heed, an angel was trying to help you do the right thing. If the person learns from it and does what he or she is supposed to, then the angel would be granted their wings.

Although it was still hazy, Neji closed his eyes and tried to return to the memory of Hinata and himself. Hinata was smiling and repeating one word over and over.

_Honesty…_

Neji frowned, what was it the flashback was trying to tell him?

_Honesty…_

Neji focused on his cousin, then onto the bottle she was holding. It was blurry, but slowly the label came into view. Two much bolder words flashed in the Hyuuga's mind.

**Stain remover.**

Neji opened his eyes and smirked, he needed to borrow Hinata's stain remover tomorrow to fix his carpet. He laid back down in bed, content that he figured it out. Sasuke climbed back in next to the Hyuuga after having himself a good laugh. Neji smiled and let the smaller boy snuggle into his chest before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

Somewhere, an angel was declined it's wings.

Neji awoke the next day with Sasuke sprawled across his chest. The smaller nin's face was nestled in the crook of the Hyuuga's neck and moaned awake when he felt the taller teen shift. Sasuke looked up at Neji with a lazy smirk bracing his features, apparently he still thought the whole 'Lee' thing was funny.

" It's morning." He mumbled softly against the others throat before lifting himself off the older boy.

"Good morning then." The other responded and perched himself up.

He looked up just in time to see the Uchiha's smile waver. Sasuke opened his mouth but appeared to have difficulty forming words. When no speech came out, he looked at his lap and blushed.

"What is it?" Neji asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"It's…it's just that…I dunno…" Sasuke frowned at the amount of stuttering he was doing and forced himself to speak clearly. "Are we-"

"You want to know where we stand after what happened between us?" Neji finished for him.

Sasuke nodded.

Neji looked up in thought, "Well, to be honest, I really wasn't expecting you to be rooming with me. That kind of added a whole new degree of awkwardness to the situation."

Sasuke nodded again.

Neji looked around the room as if it held an answer to his problem, "And I figured you would probably be staying with Naruto instead."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste.

The other smirked at his reaction and continued. "I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you more often, but if you want to take the couch then…"

He shrugged as if he could have gone either way with the situation even though he strongly wanted the former. He arched an eyebrow at the Uchiha, in search for an answer.

Sasuke's cool demeanor didn't falter in the slightest, however he was quite relieved that the Hyuuga hinted at the idea of a relationship, he didn't thing he could forget about what had happened so easily, especially if he had to stay with that person. He leaned forward and captured his new lover's lips with his own, he could get used to this. Perhaps starting again in Kohana wouldn't be as bad as he thought after all.

After Sasuke kissed the Hyuuga, it turned into a battle for dominance, Sasuke quickly giving in while Neji pushed him down and ravished his mouth. Things heated up quickly until a knock at the front door brought them out of their activities. Neji jumped out of the bed, grabbed a shirt and pants and had them on before he reached the door.

"Hey Neji." Naruto spoke up as the Hyuuga opened the door.

"Oh, hey Naruto. What brings you here?" Neji started fixing his hair into his usual low-pony-tail.

"The hag wanted me to make sure Sasuke left." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just because we're on the same team blah-blah-blah I should care blah-blah-blah and check up on him every so often."

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Naruto cut him off.

"It's nothing against you personally Neji, I know how prideful you are, she just wanted a teammate to check up on him. And I don't need Sakura fawning all over him, so I went."

Neji smirked, Naruto could sense if he was about to be offended at something and would always try to put it to ease before Neji became insulted. Neji noticed Naruto's eyes lower to his chest, the Hyuuga would have thought his friend was checking him out until the fox-child spoke.

"Neji, is that my shirt?"

Neji looked down at the shirt he was wearing and mentally scolded himself. He grabbed the shirt Sasuke borrowed from Naruto yesterday. "Um…yes."

Naruto laughed. "Can I get it back? It's my favorite one."

Neji snapped out of a daze and lifted the shirt over his head before handing it to the blonde. Naruto's eyes drifted over the taller teen's chest and lingered there for almost a moment before meeting Neji's intrigued gaze.

"You know Neji, it'll be spring in a few months." He purred.

Neji visibly stiffened, knowing all too well what those words meant. He quickly shrugged off any uncomforting and nodded. "Still no luck?"

Naruto shook his head, eyes falling back to the other's exposed chest. "Besides it's not like I mind waiting. You don't mind right?"

Neji shook his head. "I love helping out a friend in need."

He struggled to keep a smirk off his face. Naruto however grinned like a cat. His fingers twitched slightly as he stared harder at the Hyuuga's flesh. He reached his hand out to run across it when Sasuke emerged from Neji's room fully dressed. Naruto retracted his hand faster then the thought of touching Neji's skin passed through his mind.

"Oi, Sasuke ready for your work?" the blonde asked in an irritated voice.

Sasuke just sneered. He was wearing one of Neji's shirts now that he had no other. He decided he would drop by his place after his chores and pack some clothes to bring back. He rolled his eyes as he brushed past Naruto, purposely shoving into his shoulder as his passed by.

"Move it Dobe."

"You move it!" Naruto shoved Sasuke back.

Eventually ending with Neji restraining both ninjas until they agreed to be good. Neji grabbed another shirt to wear and left the apartment. Sasuke kept quiet the whole way and left to his work without saying a goodbye.

**Kowaikage:** Yes yes, I know I should prolly update faster, especially if the chapter is just collecting dust. And yes, I know how stupid Neji seems to be in this chapter when it comes to honesty…but meh, it's my fic :P Oh yeah, and yes, I do know that the chances of Naruto and Neji actually having hot passionate sex is also slim, but a girl can dream can't she?

Onto the reviewers…

**Shalanar -** Heehee thanks for the review! I hope this fic will hold more surprises for you

**Lala to the power of 2 – **Sure did. Messed up isn't it?

**Hikari Aki –** Awesome, hope you keep reading and liking .

**tidaL rabbit –** It's one of mine too, they're just so irresistible aren't they?


	6. Revenge tastes like Ramen

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Neji. "Is there anything you need to do today? I was wondering if you wanted to get some ramen."

"Doesn't Iruka usually do that?"

"Still teaching, and Sakura is busy baking some goodies for Sasuke." Naruto sounded bitter at the last statement.

Neji smiled, "Sure, I just need to get some stuff from my cousin before I do."

Naruto grinned, "Sounds fun."

The two arrived at the Hyuuga estate shortly after. Hinata still lived with her father and little sister. After Neji fought with Naruto in the chunin exams and realized he had more control of his destiny then earlier believed, he grew a new-found respect for his cousin. Hinata answered and door, a bright smile dawning her features when she saw the two boys and opened the door wider to let them in.

"H-hello Neji, Naruto, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. You?" Neji nodded while Naruto shouted "Great!"

"G-good." She smiled bashfully. "What brings you here today?"

"I was wondering if you had any stain remover?"

"Hm…oh yes! I do, I'll be right back." She quickly left into another room and shuffled through some cupboards.

Naruto took the liberty to make himself at home and sat in a bean bag chair, shifting it around until he found an acceptable groove. Neji smirked, admiring how Hinata had gotten over her crush on Naruto without the boy ever knowing it in the first place. The girl now had a crush on her dog-loving teammate Kiba. At first, Neji didn't exactly approve of the boy Hinata liked. He trained his dog to target pee on people, it wasn't a habit he wanted Hinata picking up. But after spending some time with him on the rescue mission to retrieve Sasuke, he warmed up to the idea of them together. Plus, he knew it was Hinata's choice to make. That and after he slept with Naruto he thought whoever Hinata wanted to like, she should go for.

Hinata returned with a bottle much like the one from Neji's flashback and handed it to him. Neji thanked her and left with Naruto to the ramen stand.

"So how are you and the Uchiha getting along?"

Neji shrugged, "Well enough."

Naruto slurped his noodles and gave Neji an odd look. "Hn."

"What?" the Hyuuga's curiosity got the better of him.

"I thought you were going to get revenge on me for making him room with you? What happened?" Naruto spoke as if he knew more then he was letting on.

If there was on thing inherit in all Hyuuga's, it was their natural ability to remain calm no matter how much the enemy knew and Hyuuga was no exception. He never considered Naruto an enemy of course. (Unless you count the chunin exams) but he still kept a cool air about him.

"Oh I do plan to have my revenge. It's just a matter of when." He ordered another bowl of ramen.

Naruto watched at Neji scoffed down several ramen bowls in record time, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Neji, I didn't know you liked ramen that much or are you just that hungry?"

Neji grabbed a napkin and he lifted off his seat before wiped his lips dry and dropping the napkin onto Naruto's lap. He leaned in close to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Neither." before walking away leaving behind a confused blonde. It wasn't until Neji was out of sight did the cook hand Naruto the bill and the blonde realize that Neji ate as much as he could to raise the price. The whiskered boy growled and crumpled the bill in a huff, he was planning on leaving the Hyuuga with the bill. He would have to do the dishes for the night to re-pay it.

Neji growled while he scrubbed at the carpet, why did stains have to be so stubborn? He finally got it down to a dull gray, which blended into the rest of the lavender fairly well. Neji sighed and blew some loose hair out of his face and poured some more remover on the spot. He heard the door open and looked up to see Sasuke carrying a suitcase behind him.

"Do you mind if I unpack in you room?"

Neji glanced up and saw a very exhausted Sasuke standing before him. "What happened to you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I kinda mouthed off to the Jounin in charge, so he made me tar a bunch of roads."

Neji winced, "Where are your shoes?" he asked casting a glance down.

"I sorta mouthed off about the roads and slung tar at him, so he made me do it with no shoes." He held up his socked foot to reveal it completely blackened with still-warm tar. "At least he won't be able to taste food for a week. I'm going to be in the bathtub if you need me." He trudged past Neji and into his room, luggage trailing behind.

Neji smiled down at the carpet, coffee finally removed. He stood up reveling in his victory and decided to retire to bed. He turned to place the bottle in the cabinet above his liquor box when he stepped into something sticky. White eyes gazed down in horror to see small tar splotches scattered throughout his floor. Neji gritted his teeth and stormed into the bathroom.

"Uchiha!" he seethed, pushing the door open and stomping into the room.

"What?" Sasuke whirled around, clutching a towel to his waist.

"You tracked tar all over my carpet, that's what!" The force of his shout making the smaller boy shrink against the wall.

"I-I forgot it was on my socks, honest!" he stared back, eyes wide.

Neji paused when he saw the reaction he got from his roommate and calmed himself down, reminding himself it was only carpet. He hated when he lost his demeanor over something trivial. He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his temple.

"Just…try not to let it happen again." He was too wiped out to argue anyway.

Sasuke nodded, the first time the hyuuga managed to get the boy to listen and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He glanced back at the smaller boy who had a grin on his face. "What?"

He quirked a brow at the Uchiha, who swayed over. "You need to relax Neji." He purred, pressing himself against the older teen and dropping his towel.

"I thought you were tired?" Neji smirked, completely forgetting about his carpet.

"I am…but I could be exhausted." He began lifting Neji's shirt over his head and kissing his jawline. They both ended up in the tub together, pressing against each other in another fight for dominance. Neji won again and pinned the other's back against the tub while sliding his tongue gracefully into the other's mouth. Sasuke moaned and tangled his hands into the other's fine hair, and wrapping his legs around the others waist in an effort to bring they're bodies even closer. Neji melted into the other and lifted Sasuke's legs out of the water before entering the younger nin. Sasuke gripped onto the ledges for support but the soap and water made him lose contact on the firm surface. Instead he dug his hands into the Hyuuga's solid shoulders; which were equally as firm Sasuke noted to himself.

Neji gradually quickened his pace, causing the suddy water to slosh out of the tub and spill onto the tiled bathroom floor. Sasuke arched his back, stretching halfway out while his hands continued to claw the taller teen's back in an attempt to keep stable.

"Nn-Neji!" The straddled boy called out while emptying himself into the bathwater.

Shortly after Neji called out the younger boy's name before doing the same and collapsing onto the other, panting.

Sasuke drifted off into a peaceful slumber to awake under the soft covers of Neji's bed. "Huh?" He sat up and looked questioning his surroundings until he felt the presence of another sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled down at the Hyuuga, now understanding how he got into bed. He nuzzled his way into his new lovers arms, maybe things were going to get better.

**Kowaikage:** Hiya guys! I'm finally inspired and know what to write in this fic. But I've been so sidetracked with writing others that I sorta forgot abot it ; heh oops…Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chappy!

**Shalanar-** Heehee thanks for the review and keep reading.

**Ky0Kichi-** Bwahahaha, oh I have plans for them. Evil plans! Mwahahahaha! cough I mean…please keep reading, hope you like it ;


	7. Pie to the face

A month had passed since that night and Neji grew very much accustomed to sleeping next to the rookie. Neji cracked an eye open to see Sasuke had already left for his duties, the hyuuga had granted him enough freedom, and trust, to leave unescorted now.

Neji pushed himself out of bed and onto his lush new baby blue carpet, after the tar incident he decided the whole place was due to be redecorated. That and he ruined the carpet more (if that was even possible) by trying to get the tar out.

After showering and dressing, Neji threw on his jacket and headed towards the marketplace. You would say he was going shopping, but that wouldn't be the truth. The great hyuuga Neji didn't "shop". He searched. Girl's shopped and although he may appear feminine, he was definitely, no girl. It was almost April, and the snow in Kohana was almost completely melted, save for a few mounds of the whiteness here and there. Some people were already out preparing their gardens; others seemed to be fixing up their homes. They were all indicators that it would be an early spring.

The former rookie scanned the tables selling small trinkets, none to his taste. He wanted something more meaningful to give to the Uchiha when he returned. However, there was a catch. Neji was purchasing a gift for Sasuke for their supposed one-month anniversary, but it was also a way of saying sorry without actually saying the word. Hyuuga Neji also didn't apologize. He convinced himself he had nothing to apologize for, this was his job. Earlier that week he had met with the fifth and received news he would be leaving on a mission for one week. During that time Sasuke would be temporarily reassigned to another home. Neji tried to argue against it, as much as he could without Tsunade becoming suspicious but in the end he was unsuccessful.

"Oy! Neji!"

The Hyuuga glanced around and found Naruto waving to him frantically. Neji chucked inwardly and approached the blonde.  
"Hey Naruto. How are you?"

"Things are great, the hag gave me a mission. I think it's just her way of getting rid of me for a week, personally."

Neji's eyes widened a bit. Naruto was going on the same mission as him? In spring? For one week…Neji quickly masked his astonishment before Naruto caught it.

"You too? I'm on the same mission I believe." He spoke as monotone as possible.

"Yeeeeah? This will be the first one we've been together on since we had to get Sasuke back."

Naruto began walking as he spoke and Neji followed, keeping his eyes open for anything that might be of interest. Neji nodded his response and Naruto continued speaking.

"Oy, Neji. Do you think that this week would be a good time?"

The hyuuga stopped dead in his tracks. It was either now he came clean about his relationship with Sasuke and ended the problem before it began. Or let on that he was willing to let a replay of last year to happen. Neji closed his eyes briefly to reminisce those happenings.

/Flashback/

In the woods Neji had been training for almost three days straight. He had convinced his uncle to leave him in solitude in the woods for five days. Training purposes only of course, Hiashi would have never of let the branch member out of sight for that long otherwise.

The rookie's hair was dampened thoroughly with perspiration, not to mention his clothing. Neji, despite how much he hated the feel of wet clothes, continued on for another few minutes until he sensed a presence.

"Who's there?" He spoke out loudly to the woods. His voice echoing through the trees.

Naruto stepped out with an almost feral gaze in his eyes. A malice ridden grin crawled onto his face as his launched himself toward the Hyuuga.

/End Flashback/

A small smile surfaced to Neji's lips upon remembering the past events of that spring. The spring he learn Naruto had kyuubi within him. He had heard all about the great demon fox that had terrorized their village years past,

Naruto misread his expression and took it was an agreement.

"Great. Don't worry, it shouldn't be long until I'm able to win Sakura over, then you won't have to worry about this." He spoke gleefully in his trademark tone.

This of course snapped Neji right out of his stroll down memory lane. "Ah..no no Naruto I believe you misread me…I…uh…"

Shit, how was he supposed to say this? Should he just come out and say it? 'Sorry Naruto, I'm too busy fucking Sasuke to help you out.' No, that would not go over well. Neji sighed and ran his fingers through his long dark hair. Come to think of it, it wasn't really 'helping' was it? Neji couldn't decide, he couldn't imagine what went on in Naruto's head. The boy would have probably been just as unpredictable if he didn't have a fox demon lying inside him. A fox like all others, becomes frisky in spring.

Naruto furrowed his brow at his friend who had stuttered into silence. He waited for the boy to continue, but it become obvious that Neji was too lost in some type of argument with himself to remember what he was saying.

"Neji?"

"Huh? Oh right…"

Neji tried to weight his options. On one hand, he was the only one that knew of Naruto's secret little problem with the horny demon, on the other, Sasuke and he were involved in a relationship Neji really did not want to screw up. The prodigy sighed, he didn't want Naruto to end up acting on impulse again and do something the he would regret, not to mention get him locked up.

"Look, I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm occupied with a lot of things at the moment."

"Well, what about on the mission?" Naruto question hopefully.

"I'll be busy then too." Neji lied; it was getting difficult making an excuse out of nothing.

"With what?"

"With mission….stuff…look, if I can get a chance I will, but I doubted. Don't you have a back up? In case of an emergency or something?"

Neji swallowed, he never liked talking about the subject of sex, in a public place…involving him…out loud…where people can hear. As if sensing the awkwardness Neji was feeling, Naruto took his hand and lead him to a quiet section of the market. The smell of pies cooling on the table now beside them was quite inviting.

"You know very well I don't. I don't want anyone knowing this. It's bad enough I think Kakashi knows, and it wouldn't surprise me if the hag guessed it too."

"What about Gaara? He most likely has the same problem as you." Neji guessed.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, and even if he did, he's all the way in the sand village."

"Maybe we could make some kind of detour in our mission then? We'll only be a few hours away from it so-"

"Let me get this straight Hyuuga…" Naruto cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "You're 'too busy' during the mission, and yet on the mission you're willing to make a 6 hour detour just to find out if Gaara has a similar problem?" The blonde folded his arms. "Neji…Explain." His tone was laced with suspicion and harshness Neji hadn't heard in a long time.

Okay, new strategy. Neji's mind raced mostly with thoughts of 'I'm a freaking genius, think of something brain!' then he focused the rest of his will power to slow the beating of his heart, he wasn't going to lose his cool over this. He would just need to think of something logical, shouldn't be that hard to fool Naruto anyway. He drew a breath and plastered on an awkward smile.

"Naruto, it's nothing to be concerned about. I mean look at it this way; Gaara's an odd boy. He probably isn't as lucky finding someone in the spring right? People are already afraid of him. Why not solve two problems?"

There. With the power of Neji's impressive brain, he used logic once again and saved his hot ass. He scanned Naruto's face to see if he was buying it.

"Okay…that does make sense…wait, Gaara was down here in the spring and he never did anything that would indicate he had similar urges." Naruto looked up at the older nin. "As I'm sure you would have noticed. Especially since that was around the time you and I had slept together."

Neji's face went a light shade of pink and gazed around the pie stand to make sure no one was ease-dropping. He would have looked shocked too, if his facial expression wasn't usually harden into his vacant expression. When did Naruto become this observant? For the first time in years, the genius felt cornered. He had no idea what to do, normally his brain would kick in right about now with a brilliant explanation and Naruto would trot off happily without knowing Neji avoided the whole question. But right now, all of his smarts seemed to evaporate in one giant brain fart. If he told Naruto the truth, Sasuke wouldn't forgive the hyuuga anytime soon. If Neji slept with Naruto, well he just flushed his first real relationship down the toilet. The guilt from lying to both parties started to bubble to the surface of Neji's conscience as well. The stress made the poor boy snap.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of change before slamming it down on the table beside him. The motion completely confused Naruto, who dawned a puzzled look at Neji's hand, and then back to the hyuuga's face, which appeared in slight panic. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but by this time Neji had both picked up a pie and launched it at Naruto.

The pastry hit the demon-child face first, causing him to stumble back and fall on his butt. Neji took off faster then a bat out of hell leaving Naruto in a state of complete disbelief at what had just happened.

'There's no way I just did that! I just threw a pie at Naruto. This is the most spontaneous thing I've ever done.' Neji ran faster, was this what happened when he couldn't escape a situation? The hyuuga swallowed. At least no one would believe the blonde, hell, Neji wasn't sure if he would and he was the one that did it. It just wasn't like him. He stopped by a bookstore to catch his breath. He calmed himself down enough to think clearly.

"I…I…pied Naruto." Neji blinked at his own statement before entering the bookstore.

**Kowaikage:** Okay, I just found out that apparently you're not allowed to respond to your reviewers in you fic, so when I figure out how to respond, I will. But I'm not gonna post this without at least thanking all you guys who reviewed. /huggles you all/ thank you sooooooo much. You really inspired me to continue this.


	8. Lies lies lies

Neji stepped into the bookstore; it smelled of green tea, the hyuuga noticed the clerk behind the table sipping some in an antique teacup. He glanced around at the worn and dented covers; this was obviously a used bookstore.

"Hello." She smiled softly and nodded towards perhaps the only customer of the day.

Great, now Neji couldn't leave, at least not right away. He had no interest in getting Sasuke something used, but he wasn't going to be outright rude either. He traveled up and down the aisles a few moments, pretending to read covers and feign an interest in titles until he felt he could leave. He headed towards the exit when he noticed a familiar blonde running in the streets. Lemon meringue and cream dripped from his face and he was obviously scanning the crowd for his older friend. Neji backed up towards the end of the store and hide himself behind a stack of reading material. His heart began to beat faster and he knew he wasn't ready to face Naruto again. There were much harder things to throw in the bookstore and he feared he might actually knock the poor boy out with a hardcover poem book to the face. However, things weren't a total waste. The Hyuuga scanned around and found a book on old jutsu's piled underneath some nameless covers. It looked like it was in good condition too.

'Maybe this would be something Sasuke would like.' Neji pondered to himself when he heard another customer enter. The longhaired boy glanced over to meet eyes with his training partner.

"Hi Neji!" The green beast started walking over, his bangs swaying slightly from the bowl cut.

Neji smiled at his friend, and then like a brick wall had slammed him in the face, a memory came shooting through the surface of his thoughts. "I need to talk to you!" He grabbed Lee's arm and hauled the unsuspecting boy away from the windows, just in case Naruto happened by again.

"Lee, I need your help with something. I was supposed to tell you this like a month ago. But I got sidetracked having to fix my floors."

"Oh?" The other boy leaned closer, intrigued by what his friend was about to say.

"Okay, I kind of told Sasuke that…we uh…" Shit. Neji didn't think this one through either. His brain was really disobeying him today.

"We what?" Lee egged on, curious.

"Uh…that we slept together." Neji decided just outright saying it would be easier then stumbling around it and turning red.

Lee stared at his friend as if not quite understanding what he just said. "Neji, when we go on long missions we usually end up sleeping together."

The Hyuuga restrained himself from slapping his forehand. "No Lee, not like that…sleeping together…as in…" He peered around to make sure no one could hear him. Besides the polite clerk drinking her tea, there was no one else in the store. The nin lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "..sex."

"WHAT?" Lee shouted, hands clutching the side of his head. "Why would you say something like that! That's not true at all!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Of course it's not true Lee. Look I can't explain it now, but I sorta lied to Sasuke an-"

"Lie? Yeah, I think you got that one covered!" Lee freaked, how many people heard this rumor?

"Lee calm down! Look, I had to pick a name and I just happened to pick yours. It's not a big deal really."

Lee didn't know whether to shake some sense into his friend who obviously just went crazy or be flattered that the hyuuga choose him. Truth was, he felt a little of both.

"You know I like Sakura-chan!" he retorted in a harsh whisper. "Wait, why did you tell Sasuke that?"

Neji fought against his will and managed to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks. "Look Lee, I just had to tell you that because in case Sasuke ever happened to bring it up, I need you to act like it happened. But don't worry, it's not like you'll even run into each other."

"Uh, actually. During the week you're on the mission, I've been volunteered to watch over Sasuke for his duties. The 5th didn't want Sasuke staying at your apartment alone, so he's being temporarily reassigned to my place."

"WHAT!" Neji's eyes almost bugged out of his skull. "You're kidding, right?"

Lee shook his head.

Neji sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I told you this now then, or else he could have found out."

"Found out what?" Lee quirked an eyebrow. "Neji, you really shouldn't lie, I heard every time you do an angel is-"

"Yeah yeah I know the story." The taller boy huffed. "Look Lee, just play along for me if it comes up. I promise I'll explain it too you later when I can."

Lee's bottom lips wobbled a bit and he embraced his friend tightly.

"Oh Neji, you know best friends will do anything for each other, for the spirit of our youth will fuel our everlasting…"

Neji groaned and closed his eyes; this was going to be a long-winded speech. After Lee had run out of breath, the prodigy paid for the book and after scanning if the streets were safe from Naruto for the time being, stepped out of the store. A sense of uneasiness filled him from the inside as he headed home. Lee always was a terrible liar…

**Kowaikage:** Okay, I decided to write and post this next part because I felt so bad for not updating sooner. That and it's also kinda short. /puppy dog eyes/ if you forgive me, I'll give you allllll a cookie!


End file.
